If Only
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: Mi segundo One-shot NaruSaku. Espero sea de su agrado.


**If Only...**

Me pesan los ojos, más aún al intentar abrirlos, el dolor comienza a hacerse presente en todo mi cuerpo. El sol me ciega por unos instantes, momentos después me doy cuenta que me encuentro toda vendada, acostada en una habitación de color blanco. Todo daba a entender que me encontraba en el hospital. Siento que no tengo nada, que algo muy valioso he perdido, noto como mi corazón comienza a oprimirse.

A lo lejos logro escuchar la puerta abrirse, a alguien entrar con sumo sigilo. Solo pude bajar la mirada. No estaba para recibir a nadie, no ahora que todo luce como la peor de las pesadillas.

Ino, mi mejor amiga y rival no me atrevía a verte a los ojos ¿Has venido a consolarme, cierto? ¿De que sirve? Todo ha sido culpa mía, como siempre.

El silencio comenzó a inundar el lugar. Aquella angustia, el dolor que sentía en todo mi ser, este comenzó a hacerse presente en forma de lágrimas, a escapar de mis ojos color esmeralda. Me sentía tan mal, no quería estar aquí, no si tú no estas junto a mi.

_Akatsuki invadió nuestra villa, todos peleaban arduamente por defenderla. Yo misma me encontraba junto a ti, luchábamos contra el líder de aquella maldita banda que va tras la bestia que se encuentra en tu interior. Hasta que... _

_Todo fue tan rápido, no pude darme cuenta de nada, hasta que te vi frente a mí, sonriéndome como tantas veces. _

_"¿N-Naruto?"_

"…Soy una tonta ¿Por qué me cegué tanto? ─ Mis ojos empañados en lágrimas no podían ver con claridad el rostro de mi mejor amiga, pero sé que en sus ojos debe reflejarse la pena de verme en ese estado. ─ ¿Me lo puedes decir por favor?"

_"¿N-Naruto? ─ Aún con el asombro en mi, pude ver como de tus labios comenzaba a salir aquel liquido rojo. Petrificada no atine a nada. _

_"No te…preocupes Sakura-chan ─ Dijiste. Fue en ese instante que me percate del enorme shuriken que atravesaba tu pecho ─ t-todo estará bien…mañana"_

"…Sakura…"

"¡Porque he perdido aquello que era impulsaba a ser mejor! ─ Mi sufrimiento era insostenible, nunca había experimentado esta sensación, este sentimiento de total vacío, ni siquiera cuando partió Sasuke-kun.

"He perdido a quien más quería en este mundo… ─ Notaba como el dolor que brotaba de mi, iba dejando pequeñas marcas en la sábana blanca que cubre mi malherido cuerpo. ─…y como siempre, él me sonrió en todo momento para no preocuparme"

_Me había costado reaccionar, tenía una punzada en mi pecho, temía lo peor. Mis ojos no paraban de llorar mientras trataba de curar tu herida, no quería perderte, no a ti. _

_"…No llores por favor, no me g-gusta verte así. Sonríe…" ─ Me decías mientras tratabas de levantar tu mano hacía mi, de colocarla sobre mi mejilla. _

_Te dije que te callaras, te decía lo tonto e irresponsable que eras, que no gastaras tus fuerzas hablándome, que debías concentrarte en curarte. _

_Escuchaba que todos peleaban arduamente para defendernos, para que yo pudiera curarte, pero sabía, algo en mi me indicaba que te perdería. _

_"E-Eres un T-Tonto Naruto, nunca piensas antes de actuar" ─ Sentía mi corazón oprimirse cada vez más. _

_Y tú…solo me sonreías._

"Él siempre te quiso mucho Sakura… ─ ¿Podrías decirme algo que no sepa? Cada vez me siento peor, no veo luz a mí alrededor, esta solo me la traías tú con tu sonrisa. Estaba devastada, no deseaba estar en este mundo, no si tu no estabas pude abrazarme con fuerza a Ino, a seguir llorando hasta más no poder. ─ …Tranquila, todo estará bien. Debes desahogarte"

_"¡Idiota! ─ Te tenía entre mis brazos, podía ver como la luz de tus ojos se iba extinguiendo. Rápidamente comencé a concentrar más el chackra en mis manos para poder curarte ─ ¿Por qué siempre es igual…? ¿Por qué me has protegido…?" _

_"…P-Porque eres…la mujer de mis sueños, por q-quien daría mi vida cien veces si…fuera necesario"_

"Él sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás ─ Quería que esto fuera solo una pesadilla, deseaba que aparecieras frente a mi con tu típica espontaneidad, con alguna palabra para hacerme enfadar. Pero… ─ Y…aún así me pedía que fuera fuerte, que estuviera tranquila, que todo estaría bien"

Mi mundo lo había perdido, se había ido junto a ti.

**...**

Los días han transcurrido, y para mi es como si todo hubiera ocurrido ayer. Akatsuki pudo ser detenido, y toda la villa parece brillar por la victoria.

Les hicieron una misa a todos los caídos, tu foto estaba entre las de ellos, tan sonriente como siempre.

Escuchaba los murmullos de todos, diciendo que habías dado tu vida por mí, y que yo no te estaba llorando, que sonreía en vez de mostrar sufrimiento por tu partida.

No me importaba lo que ellos decían, yo cumpliría mi promesa. Sonreiría para ti.

Es verdad que algunos días han sido más duros que otros, que al ver tu foto, la de nuestro equipo, una pequeña lágrima se escapa de mis ojos, pero…¿Qué hacer si he perdido a quien me quitaba la tristeza, la soledad?

_"No hables más por favor ─ Mi voz sonaba desesperada, y en verdad me encontraba así. Ya sabía que este era el final, que te irías y me dejarías para siempre ─ No me dejes, no lo hagas..." _

_"tranquila…nunca lo haré. Pero…debes prometerme ─ Asentí lentamente, a lo que mi desolación me lo permitía ─…que sonreirás…que lo harás por mi…" _

_"…Lo haré N-Naruto, lo haré..."_

"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me amaste de esa manera…? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de mis sentimientos para ti? ─ Atraigo la fotografía hacía mi, la abrazo con fuerza mientras cierro mis ojos ─ Te amo, siempre te amare"

**Fin:-**


End file.
